Modus Pengganti
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Ada cerita dibalik usulan pengganti itu. Ya, dan itu hanya Uchiha Sasuke yang tahu apa alasannya. /OS/SasuSaku/RnR?/DLDR


Cinta? Bagaimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke melakukan modus untuk semua ini... untuk cintanya.

Aku menyukainya, mencintainya.

Itulah yang menjadi rahasianya selama ini.

 **Modus Pengganti**

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Story by KiRei Apple

U. Sasuke x H. Sakura

Warning : Au,Os, typo, Ooc, etc.

"Pemeran utama wanita sedang di rawat bagaimana ini?"

Pria dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya menjelaskan keadaan saat ini. Proses penyelesaian syuting untuk adegan terakhir harus di lakukan saat ini juga, akan tetapi sang aktris sedang dalam kondisi tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan syuting.

"Peran pengganti saja."

Kali ini usulan dari sang aktor utama yang menjadi lawan main. Pria tampan itu tetap terlihat santai walaupun di saat seperti ini.

"Apa kita tunggu sampai Tayuya sembuh saj-"

"Tidak! Besok aku sudah harus pergi ke Korea untuk pemotretan." Sang aktor menolak karena jadwalnya yang sudah padat dan tidak bisa di cancel begitu saja.

"Baiklah aku akan mengkonfirmasi pada pihak Tayuya dan..." sang sutradara memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya kali ini. Mencari pengganti tidak lah mudah apalagi mendadak seperti saat ini.

"Aku ada teman yang sepertinya bersedia jika aku memintanya." Sang asisten juga mengusulkan pilihannya kali ini. Bagaimanapun ini adalah film yang di nantikannya dan para kru selama beberapa bulan. Film yang menceritakan seorang pria yang sangat mencintai wanita yang merupakan musuhnya, pria yang telah membunuh keluarganya lah adalah ayah dari wanita itu. Dalam memburu pria itu, sang tokoh utama yang merupakan detektif pun cinta mati kepada perempuan yang menyelematkannya dalam keterpurukan.

"Kenapa tidak penulisnya saja?"

Ucapan itu terlontar dari sang aktor utama yang akan beradegan kali ini.

Semua menoleh dan memandangnya dengan raut keterkejutan dan juga tidak percaya. Yang benar saja? Penulisnya sendiri?

Sasuke menaikan alisnya melihat reaksi mereka. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak mungkin Sasuke! Baiklah Kiba kita bisa meminta temanmu-"

"Bukankah sang penulis lebih paham dengan ceritanya sendiri jadi akan mudah untuknya melakukan peran itu?" Sasuke menyela dengan penjelasan yang lebih logis dan masuk akal. Akan lebih mudah jika yang membuat cerita sendiri memanikannya bukan?

"Lagi pula teman mana? Yang model berdada besar itu? Tidak cocok sama sekali." Tambah Sasuke dengan raut yang sangat enggan akan usulan Kiba.

Sang sutradara berdiam dan bergumam mempertimbangkan usulan kedua pria itu.

"Baiklah aku akan menghubungi Sakura-chan dulu untuk memastikannya." Sang sutradara mencari nomer seseorang yang tertulis Sakura Haruno, kemudian menghubunginya.

Ya. Urusan pelaporan kepada Produser bisa di lakukannya setelah semua ini rampung.

.

.

.

Perempuan dengan pakaian coat panjang menutupi sebagian tubuh mungilnya duduk dengan beberapa orang yang sedang melakuakan riasan kepada wajahnya. Tatapan ketidak percayaan yang tadi ia perlihatkan kini sudah hilang berganti dengan ekspresi biasa.

Bagaimana bisa sang penulis bermain di dramanya sendiri?

Ia sempat menolak, akan tetapi karena mendesak ia akhirnya menyanggupi juga. Ini adalah projek film pertamanya dan bersyukur aktor ternama itu mau menerima peran Kei yang ia tulis. Biasanya Sasuke sangat pemilih -menurut temannya yang juga sesama penulis- dan beruntung ia Sasuke menerimanya. Yah, walaupun masih ada rasa ketidak percayaan dan aneh.

"AKU SERAHKAN KEPADAMU SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sang sutradara berteriak kepada perempuan itu. Hanya Sakura'lah saat ini yang menjadi harapannya. Film yang sudah hampir rampung dan sudah di jadwalkan akan rilis awal tahun baru nanti.

"Hn." Haruno Sakura, sang penulis naskah hanya mengangguk. Dalam hati ia canggung dan gugup setengah mati. Demi apa? Dia akan berlakon dengan sang idolanya sendiri dan sialnya ini adalah adegan terakhir yang artinya...

"Apa kau bisa melakukannya?"tanya seseorang dengan nada dingin.

"Mohon bantuannya, Uchiha-san." Sakura membungkuk hormat kepada sang aktor utama sekaligus lawan mainya saat ini. Oh, sial jantungnya berpacu sangat kencang saat ini. Ia tidak percaya jika menulis dengan imajinasinya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang akan menjadi nyata saat ini.

"Hn. Kau bukan artis jadi aku tidak yakin. Jadi..." Sasuke berkata datar dan itu membuat Sakura gugup karena ketidak yakinan akan adegan yang akan dilakukannya.

"Aku akan berusaha sebisaku, terima kasih." Sakura kembali melihat naskah dan mencoba mendalami lebih lanjut.

Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk di samping Sakura kini menyibukan diri dengan naskah miliknya. Segelas jus stroberi yang terletak di meja kecil sisi kursi dimana ia terduduk mulai di minumnya.

Mereka sudah siap dan hanya menunggu perintah sang sutradara memulainya untuk mengambil adegan.

.

Syuting sudah di mulai dan Sasuke terlebih dahulu mengambil adegan. Dengan kemeja putih yang tidak terkancing, ia melihat pemandangan kota dengan sorot tenang. Kamar itu sengaja tidak di berikan penerangan karena adegan yang di ambil hanya berupa siluet merka saja dalam keremangan.

"Baiklah, Sakura- _chan_ bersiap lah!"

Sakura mengangguk, berdiri siap untuk gilirannya.

" **Haru** masuk!"

Sakura, sebagai pemeran **Haru** masuk setelah melepaskan coat yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga lutut. Kini ia hanya menggunakan dress putih yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya. Ia berjalan perlahan, dengan tatapan cinta kepada pria yang kini berdiri memunggunginya. Memeluknya dari belakang, **Haru** -Sakura- tersenyum dan berucap;

"Aku kembali, **Kei** - _kun_." Ucap **Haru** pelan.

Sakura berucap pelan karena suaranya nanti akan di ganti oleh suara Tayuya.

 **Kei** -Sasuke-menolehkan pandangannya dan tersenyum. Membalas genggaman **Haru** , **Kei** kemudian menarik tangan **Haru** hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucapnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Setelah kematn Ayahnya, tidak lantas membuat **Haru** bisa kembali kepada **Kei**. Butuh waktu untuknya meyakinkanya kembali ke pelukan pria yang di cintainya.

"Maafkan aku."

 **Haru** menatap wajah **Kei** dengan perasaan yang lebih lega saat ini. Tidak ada beban dan kebohongan lagi yang akan menyiksa mereka, karena itulah alasannya pergi untuk memastikan hatinya kembali dan kini saatnya ia kembali kepada **Kei**.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu **Kei** - _kun_."

"Aku mencintamu."

 **Kei** -Sasuke- mengelus pipi **Haru** dengan lembut. Seulas senyum nampak di wajah tampannya. merundukan wajahnya **Kei** mencium kelopak mata **Haru** -Sakura- pipi dan berakhir pada bibir yang untuk pertama kalinya ia rasakan. Selama menjadi kekasihnya, **Kei** sangat menjaga **Haru** karena status **Haru** yang merupakan anak dari seorang pembunuh dan juga musuhnya.

Ciuman mereka sangat lembut namun kini **Kei** mendominasi dengan menekan tengkuk **Haru** , memeluk pinggang **Haru** erat. **Kei** terus melakukan ciuman itu dengan beberapa kali ia ulangi.

.

"Hei Sutradara bukannya ini sangat hot?" Sanga sisten -Kiba- berbisik kepada sang sutradara yang sepertinya tidak peduli. Padahal adegan itu sudah sangat cukup dan memuaskan.

"CUT!"

Semua bertepuk tangan dan kedua pemain itu belum mengakhiri adegan yang dilakukannya sampai Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke dengan napas yang terengah.

"Sudah selesai." Sakura mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali saat melihat ketidak percayaannya akan apa yang di tampilkan Sasuke. Ya. Sasuke tersenyum atau mungkin bisa di sebut menyeringai. Menggeleng pelan, Sakura berjalan mengambil coat kemudian memakainya dan menghampiri sang Sutradara untuk melihat hasilnya. Semoga saja tidak akan ada ulangan lagi.

Sasuke mengancingkan kemejanya dan masih tetap menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang aulit di artikan.

"Sial! Ternyata ini rencanamu, eh?"

Sang managernya, Kakashi berdiri di samping Sasuke dan juga menatap perempuan yang menjadi objek tatapan Sasuke.

Kakashi tidak percaya akan hal gila yang dilakukan Sasuke. Dia meminta Shino yang notabene sepupu Tayuya meracuninya agar tidak bisa syuting hari ini. Dan alasan itu kini ia tahu Sasuke mempunyai ketertarikan kepada perempuan yang tidak lain adalah sang penulis naskah film ini.

"Dia sangat mengagumkan Kakashi."

Untuk pertama kalinya Kakashi mendengar hal seperti itu dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanyanya yang sebenernya tidak yakin. Ayolah, selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukan ketertarikannya kepada perempuan.

"Aku mencintainya, aku akan menikahinya."

"Hey tidak bisa begitu."

"Kenapa?"

Kakashi menggaruk pipinya yang tertutupi maskernya. Sial! Tatapan Sasuke sangat menyeramkan saat ini.

"Ah t-tidak masalah jika dia mau tapi apa kau tidak apa-apa dengan karirmu?"

"Hn. Aku akan pulang setelah kembali dari Korea untuk mengurus semuanya."

Hah?

Uchiha Sasuke ternyata tidak main-main dengan ucapannya itu dan ia sebagai Managernya hanya bisa menuruti dan membuat semuanya aman terkendali. Ingatkan ia bagaimana nanti para fangilrs Sasuke mengetahui hal ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Penasaran bagaimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa jatuh cinta?

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di depan layar kamera dengan sosok berjuta pesonanya. Dengan wajah yang bisa melumpuhkan hati para wanita itu ia berpose dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kalian tahu bagaimana aku jatuh cinta kepada Sakura?"

Mendekatkan wajahnya kepada kamera ia mengedipkan matanya.

"R.a.h.a.s.i.a." ucap Sasuke dengan bisikannya.

Ya. Hanya rahasia dimana dan kapan Sasuke bisa bertemu dan jatuh cinta kepada sosok Sakura. Bukan saat perkenalan para pemain dan pembacaan naskah, melainkan ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan perempuan musim semi itu sejak lama.

 **End**

Dari pada di simpan terus kan sayang walaupun gaje haha maaf ya gaje bngt sumpah. Sebernya RtA udh mau selesai chp selanjutnya tinggal dikit lg, tapi tiba-tiba mood ilang jd gtu.

Lama gak main di mari, semoga aja makin banyak yang nulis dengan pair kesayangan ini. ^^

RnR?

 **Wyd Rei GilgSeijuro Kuran Tanaka**

 **Ckrg**


End file.
